BACKGROUND/INTRODUCTION The Pregnancy Eating Attributes Study (PEAS) examines the role of food reward sensitivity and food reward value in weight change and dietary intake during pregnancy and postpartum. The study investigates the importance of food reward in the context of behavioral control and other related aspects of eating behavior, as well as weight-related biomedical, psychosocial and behavioral factors including genetics, physical activity, stress, sleep and depression. The overarching goal of this research is to advance understanding of the determinants of eating behavior to develop and test interventions for improving maternal diet and controlling weight change, ultimately leading to improved maternal and child health trajectories. The purpose of this project is to investigate the genetic polymorphisms related to taste and food reward sensitivity in the context of pregnancy and postpartum diet and weight change SCOPE This project requires shipping approximately 458 samples to the University of Minnesota lab.